If All Else Fails
by iPAiNTED
Summary: -


**If All Else Fails  
**_--BLUEEEyyy_

Summary: One-Shot Alternate Universe, somewhat. A moment in which Yuuri talks to his childhood friend, or maybe it is the other way around. Wolfram x Yuuri.

Author Notes: I am not sure what I was trying to write. Nevertheless, hey—pretend Yuuri, himself, had a childhood friend and she finds out he has a fiancé, which is Wolfram. I thought that since Wolfram himself had a childhood friend—Elizabeth—it was unfair if Yuuri, himself, did not have one. There you go.

Setting: After the anime ending.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, no own, and blah.

* * *

His eyes were void of emotion. Blank. Empty. She stared, she cried, she clutched—she _screamed. _Afraid to let go, afraid to lose, afraid to see… the Yuuri she loved was gone. It was unacceptable. It was undeniable. It was unfair. 

_No!_

Yuuri was _hers._ How dare this other person try to steal him away from her? She has known him longer, she has loved him longer—they have been together _all_ their lives. He was hers. She was his. They were supposed to be together! This other person did not belong. This other person should step out.

She glared, angrily—furiously, her eyes red with fury. She cannot believe this.

"Yuuri!" she screamed, as she grabbed onto him—to hold what was there, to hold what rightfully belonged to her and cried her heart out.

He stared, his eyes wide and easy to read—confusion, guilt, and pity. She did not want to see this. She did not want to see this!

"You—you promised, you—you said that we would always be together." She bit out, she did not care if anyone else heard, she did not care about the people in this room, in her eyes—she could only see him and her in a big, empty room, together. There was no one else and there could be no one else. There were only _them_, where they _belonged_, together.

Yuuri did not say anything. _Speak._ She wanted to shout. She wanted to hear his voice, to hear him agree, to hear his excuses if he had any. She just wanted him to say something, _anything._

"You _lied!"_ She accused him, his eyes widen further if possible as she continued, and "You _lied_ to me! _How could you_?"

He _still_ did not say anything. Was there even something he _could_ say?

This was Yuuri, she thought. It was _Yuuri. _That statement somehow explained everything as her mind clicked. Whenever Yuuri was confused, he would not say anything. He would not dare say anything, or God forbid—he would make the situation even worse. He stared at her, confusion hanging by the thread in his eyes. It was clear to her, that he did not understand.

_Sob._ Why did Yuuri have to be so simple-minded? Did he forget their promise when they were children?

That was the only explanation. It was the most obvious explanation as well. Yuuri had the worst memory ever, enough said. At this point, she wanted to claw at something— to rip something out and scratch. She wanted to cause _pain_ like the pain she, herself, is feeling inside. She felt pain, and her pain was enveloping her but she did not want to cause _him _pain. No. He had enough pain as it was.

Her adorable, simple-minded Yuuri that was far too innocent. She did not want to hurt him. She could not hurt him because she knew, if he could help it, he would never have hurt her either.

_Why_, she wanted to shout, _why was Yuuri so nice?_

She wished he were a bit crueler, a bit meaner or harsh—so she could hate him freely but she finds she cannot.

Yuuri, still standing there staring as she held onto him, sobbing her pain out—letting her tears fall freely down her face and suddenly she felt _humiliation._

Why was she doing this again?

_The boy was confused_, her mind screamed at her, _he does not even remember the childhood promise you two made together._

It was not fair!

Moreover, suddenly—light emitted and she noticed everyone in the room staring at her. She notices that she is the center of attention and she felt _shame. _She does not want anyone to see this. She does not want to be the topic of gossip—humiliated, name-called or anything that could dirty her family name.

In addition, Yuuri still did not know why she was crying. It _hurt._

She swallowed her pride, knowing it was better this way and that there was no other option that could save her face and she smiled. People around her stared but she did not care. She laughed, giggled, and wiped her tears as she said loudly, "Was I good?"

Yuuri still staring at her finally spoke, "What?" Confusion was still evident in his face, now clearly so.

"I was acting, Yuuri—silly." She smiled, trying to come up with the best excuse ever, she always been praised for her acting and on the stage—she felt could do anything. "Did you miss me? It's me, your beloved childhood friend."

_Blink. _Yuuri blinked. Oh great, he forgot her as well. How pitiful. She wanted to throw a book at his head, throw a chair, hurt him—because no matter how kind he is, forgetting her is the worst thing _anyone _could do. Moreover, here he was, forgetting her—and—and she was not doing _anything. _She just stood there and blinked back.

"Oh. Right." He said, stupidly with his cute voice.

Realizing she should indicate why she was coming here but cannot find any other reason—she thinks back to her original goal. She had heard from Yuuri's mother, Jennifer, that Yuuri had asked _another_ for their hand in marriage, another which was not her. She had been outraged, angry, and furious. She had pitifully gone up to the Earth Maou and without allowing him to refuse, forced him to use all the power he had to send her here. She felt _stupid._

Knowing she should say why she was here, she speaks, "I—I heard that you got engaged. I came to congratulate you." She had lied. She had come to steal him away, to force the other girl to back off—only to find, the other person… was not a girl.

Yuuri coughed and _spluttered_. Then, he stared, again.

"Well. Congratulations. Please invite me to the wedding." She managed to say, her face turning red with embarrassment knowing that _everyone_ in the room, _people_ were starring at her—and not because she was a good actor but because she made a _fool_ out of herself.

"R—right." He replied, "I—I will."

She felt out of place when a boy with golden locks and deep, green eyes that sparkled like real emeralds—stood beside her and took hold of her hand, shaking it then letting go. His eyes that was even larger than hers were, shined with happiness and hope.

"Of course we will!" he smiled happily, and it felt _wrong._ How could a boy be prettier than _she was?_ God was so cruel. How could she compete with _this?_ She thanked herself for pretending it was all an act earlier on and tried not to look jealous in the least as the pretty boy's smile widened even further.

"W—we will?" Yuuri continued to stutter.

"Of course we will." Repeated the blonde-haired pretty-boy as he declared, "You said it yourself that you would invite her. We should set a date and fast—we should not keep her waiting, at all."

"But—

"Don't be a wimp, wimp!"

"I'm _not_ a wimp!"

Suddenly, she felt she was _really_ out of place. As much as she supported boy and boy, she could not imagine her Yuuri like that but she had to admit, she was _happy _for them as painfully as it was. Her heart gave a yelp of pain as she faked another smile but she knew, someday, she could smile again for real.

She stepped out. She knew they needed the space and she would not interfere. She had clung onto false hopes and it had backfired on her. She sighed as she grabbed onto the magic gem that the Earth Maou had given her, to return home and she instantly used it but not before murmuring a quick goodbye. With that, she was gone.

_End._

* * *

Author Notes: So there you have it. The weirdest story I have ever written. Anyways, just an idea I had and seriously, we need more KKM stories. The point of view was on the girl's and she has no name since she is just an original character that was supposed to support the story. Hope you liked it and flames allowed. If anyone even bothered to read this... write more KKM stories, _now!_


End file.
